Frying Pans and Five Meters
by badou
Summary: Various series of Prussia and Hungary one-shots.
1. Muscles

**Author notes**: Since I love Prussia and Hungary so much together, I'm inspired enough to uh... start a one-shot series of them! Hopefully each one of these will be updated daily, if not.. then weekly, haha. Each of these will vary in different ratings I think – and soooo.. without further speaking, hope you guys enjoy this first one!

This first one is going to be youngish!Eliza and youngish!Gilbert, I guess, hahaha. Pre-teen stages I guess.

Tell me if you'd like to see more!

* * *

Chapter 1: Muscles

* * *

"You know, Gilbert! I'm way stronger than you." The Hungarian spoke, smiling as she began to 'flex' her arms, even if she lacked any muscles.

"What are you talkin' about, Eliza? You have no muscles! Look, it's just skin and bone!"

The albino smirked back, grabbing onto the girls arm, and just slinging it around. "All you are is skin and bone, all you are is skin and bone~" He teased lightly, swinging her arm at the same time.

"S-stop that!" She spoke, taking back her arm, roughly tugging it out of the albino's lock.

"Oh, c'mon skin and bone, it's alright! You're cute in that sort of way." He stuck his tongue out at her, grinning a huge and wide grin.

"I'll let you feel my muscles! Watch this!"

And with that being said, the Hungarian proceeded to grab the Prussian's hands, both of them – and she placed them on her chest area, where her breasts were supposed to grow in. "FEEL THESE! Feel how muscular, Gilbert!"

… And, she proceeded to rub the Prussian's hands against her chest, making SURE that Gilbert felt them.

"Hah! You're speechless, aren't you?"

And up until that day, he had realized just how much he loved a ladies – preferably Elizaveta's – muscles.

AND... This was a major factor that played into his awesome and perverted personality today.


	2. Mm, Ice Cream

**Author Notes**: WOW, I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm glad a lot of you liked the first one! Continue reviewing, it makes me moist—…

J-just kidding, kind of.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mm, Ice Cream

* * *

It was a beautifully hot Monday afternoon, but the sun was beating down hard on the young and frivolous couple.

The Prussian hadn't quite gotten used to the term of them actually _dating_. But they were, believe it or not. Not that he had any objections towards it—except for one.

_Abstinence_.

He was idly watching the Hungarian lick at the ice-cream cone that she had in her hand, noticing how her tongue ran innocently up and down, slurping… and licking… and—

Oh fucking _hell._

"Gilbert—you're ice cream, it's melting. Don't let it go to waste, idiot!" She spoke out, angrily of course, and continued with her ice-cream.

Personally, he hated ice-cream.

But, he managed gulped down the thick ball of dryness that stuck in his throat, biting down on his lower lip as he continued to watch her lick the ice-cream, making grumbling noises underneath his breath. He tried breathing, but it didn't seem to work out very well.

_THAT'S IT!_

Something in his mind just cracked for the very last time.

When he watched her lean in to lick the ice-cream cone again, he threw his own cone aside, and grabbed the female's tongue that was about to lick the ice-cream with his teeth, and pulled her close—the vanilla ice cream in the middle of their battling lips, which caused a mess of both of their mouths.

She looked surprised, eyes widened, her cheeks even brighter than they were before.

"Y-you—!"

And right when she was about to just, SLAP him, he smirked and leaned in—licking the remaining of the ice-cream off the girls mouth slowly, before delivering a swift kiss to her lips.

"I never knew ice-cream could be so damn _good_~"

He teased lightly, and stood up, taking a dash for it before she murdered him.


	3. Too Strong to Break

**Author Notes**: Apologies for the delay, I'm so glad so many people alerted and favorite this, you know who you are. Hopefully you like this one; if not then… well, shit, I don't know. I don't think it turned out well, I just kind of wanted to update, lol.

Enjoy! (Or not…)

By the way, if any of you have any ideas you want me to try out, please do it via Facebook! My name is Tima Tomalieh. So just add or a send a message through there.

And yes, I am aware I'm a day late with Sweetest Day, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3: Too Strong to Break

* * *

She was excited, very excited.

It was a day of love and happiness, a day of virtue and adoration. What better way to spend it then to surprise your love with his favorite movie and snack?

"Gilbert? It's Eliza! Guess what I brought—!"

She opened the door of his home abruptly, smiling and lively, until she had opened her eyes to the situation.

Another girl was there, kneeling on the floor—doing… something that, she… that, Elizaveta could not fully comprehend.

This must have been a nightmare of some sort.

"E-eliza?" The Prussian's facial expression was most certainly surprised.

The girl that was on the floor quickly stood up, grabbed a few of her things, and made her way out of the house in a rapid speed… almost in a blink of an eye.

And, Elizaveta turned around, putting her hands over her eyes in the attempt to wipe away any forming tears—all the while making her way towards the door.

"No, wait, Eliza!"

The albino quickly followed after, pulling and zipping up his pants in a desperate haste to chase after her.

Her walk formed into a power walk, and her power walk formed into a jog. Her jog—formed into a run. Now, she was running, running away from the situation, wanting to erase it completely from her mind.

"Slow down, Eliza!" Luckily, the Prussian could run, because the girl was fast. He grabbed on her thin wrist rapidly, pulling her back so that she would stop.

"L-let go of me!" She growled, still covering her eyes with one of her hands and trying desperately to pull back the other one that was in a harsh grip.

"Get AWAY from me, you, you… you disgusting savage, don't you dare touch me!" And with the rage that she was engulfed in, she managed to pull back her wrist.

On the other hand, Gilbert stood there in awe of what she had said, wincing lightly at the dire reality of her words.

Never did she believe that a heart could truly break, for a heart was much too strong to break—but now, she understood what it felt like… the feeling of something inside you tearing, and your feelings and love spilling all over the floor… and then a certain albino laughing and stomping on the pieces.

Despite the situation, her lips formed a small curve, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings—two promise rings, and threw them in front of his face, onto the ground.

"H-happy Sweetest day… Gilbert." She spoke in a vehemently disgusted tone of voice.

And with that, she turned around, and didn't even dare look at his face for a last time.


End file.
